Together We Can Save The World
by Lee JinAe
Summary: 12 pangeran tampan datang menyelamatkan dunia yang berada diambang kehancuran. Peperangan, persahabatan, kasih sayang, dan rasa ingin melindungi dirasakan member exo. Mampukah exo menyelamatkan dunia? Dan mampukah ia mempertahankan couple-nya? #summary gagal.
1. Chapter 1

Title :Together,We Can Save World (Chapt.1)

Author : Mrs. Dz

Main Cast : EXO K&M

Other Cast : Can You See In This Story ^_^

Genre : Fantasi,Romance

Rating : angst, frienship

Warning : typo, yaoi,

Disclaimer : cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka serta SME, kecuali chanyeol, chanyeol oppa milik author #plakk

Summary : 12 pangeran tampan datang menyelamatkan dunia yang berada diambang kehancuran. Peperangan, persahabatan, kasih sayang, dan rasa ingin melindungi dirasakan member exo. Mampukah exo menyelamatkan dunia? Dan mampukah ia mempertahankan couple-nya? #summary gagal

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Kota yang indah itu kini bagai kota mati. Tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Pepohonan dan pemandangan hijau, kini berubah menjadi tumpukan gedung tua dan asap yang menambah kesan menderitanya tempat ini.

Semenjak beberapa tahun silam, kota yang tenang telah di ambil alih oleh kelompok jahat. Dan kota indah itu, telah berubah menjadi sarang para penjahat kuat yang ingin menaklukan seluruh dunia. Sebut saja _Mixed United_. Mengapa disebut campuran..?, karena anggota dari united itu adalah kumpulan dari berbagai united yang berkhianat dari united asli mereka. dan kemampuan masing-masing yang telah membuat _Mixed United_ ini tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan. anggota yang terdiri dari 8 orang namja dan 4 orang yeoja itu memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, yang merupakan ikon dari united mereka masing-masing. Dan pemimpin mereka yang mendirikan _Mixed United_ ini, adalah salah satu dari united paling terkenal di seluruh united di dunia. entah mengapa ia berkhianat dengan united aslinya. Yang pasti, namja yang paling menguasai united seluruh dunia ini, bertekad menguasi dan menaklukkan seluruh united yang ada, dan menjadi united tunggal untuk mendapatkan kedudukan tertinggi. _Mixed United_ ini bukan tak pernah mendapatkan perlawanan. Tetapi, perlawanan yang di beri oleh united-united yang mereka jajah, tak mampu menyaingi kekuatan mereka yang merupakan kumpulan dari berbagai united. Namun, hanya satu harapan dunia, agar _Mixed United_ ini bisa menghentikan tindakan dan rencana jahat mereka. Yaitu 12 namja yang telah di ramalkan oleh pohon kehidupan. Yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus seperti mereka. Akan tetapi,12 namja dari ramalan pohon itu tak kunjung juga muncul.

Author POV End

Suho POV.

Selama kekacauan ini berlanjut, aku hanya bisa bersembunyi. Lebih baik aku mati terhormat dari pada hidup menjadi bawahan dan pesuruh _Mixed United_ yang telah merenggut seluruh keluargaku. Tidak, bukan hanya keluargaku. Tetapi, seluruh unitedku sudah di bunuh habis oleh kumpulan orang tak berhati tersebut. Tak sedikit pula, bagian dari unitedku menjadi prajurit yang melindungi mereka. Namun, sekalipun aku tak akan pernah mau menjadi pelindung dari orang-orang itu. Lebih baik aku ketahuan dan di bunuh.

Kenalkan namaku Kim Joon Myeon atau biasa di panggil Suho. Aku dari _Tree United_. Mungkin hanya aku yang masih tersisa dari unitedku. Aku bersembunyi di tempat aman yang dibuat oleh appaku sebelum ia terbunuh karena melindungi united kami. Appa dan eomma ku adalah pelindung dari _Tree United_. oleh karena itu mereka harus rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk united ini. Sebelum mereka pergi berperang, mereka telah menyuruhku untuk tetap disini, seorang diri. Eommaku adalah pengendali pikiran, dan appaku adalah si tubuh kokoh. Mereka slalu berkata padaku agar aku harus tetap hidup, karena aku adalah ikon dari _Tree United_. Yaa, setiap united memiliki ikon yang menjadi senjata ampuh bagi tiap-tiap united. Dan setiap united, hanya memiliki satu ikon. Namun, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi ikon dari unitedku, sedangkan aku tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun. Kata unitedku, aku adalah water. Namun, aku tak pernah bisa mengendalikan air apapun sampai saat ini. Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi ikon unitedku.

Tak terasa perutku mulai bergeming. Tandanya perutku ini minta diisi. Selama kurang lebih 4 tahun, aku hidup bersembunyi seperti ini. Entah aku di lindungi pohon kehidupan atau apa, yang ku tahu aku selalu beruntung.

Perlahan aku mencoba untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyianku ini, untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa kumakan. Cuma satu tempat yang pasti menyimpan makanan, yaitu markas para _Mixed United_. Berbahaya memang, namun, salah satu prajurit dari _Mixed United_ itu adalah pengikut setia appaku. Dan ia bergabung dengan _Mixed United_ hanya untuk melindungiku, sang ikon united. Katanya, aku salah satu namja ramalan pohon kehidupan. Namun, entahlah aku tak mengerti. Ia juga yang selalu memberiku makanan dan segala yang ku perlukan selama ini.

Aku berjalan mengendap-ngendap. Dengan jalan pintas yang kutahu karena aku orang asli united ini, memudahkan aku untuk mencari jalan yang menurutku aman. Lalu, aku mencoba berlari kecil namun tetap menjaga volume suaraku. Karena salah satu dari _Mixed United_ memiliki kekuatan ikon merasakan sesuatu dari jarak jauh. Entah suara, tenaga atau apalah. Namun, ia jarang di _Tree United_, karena ia orang yang selalu di bawa oleh pimpinan mereka.

_Tree United_ bukan sarang inti mereka. United kami cuma di jadikan tempat persinggahan layaknya united-united lain untuk di ambil kekayaan alam kami atau membunuh ikon united kami, yaitu aku. Aku terus berjalan hingga sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"Joon Myun," suara itu terdengar sangat pelan.

"kim ahjussi," jawabku ceria.

"igooo, ambillah. ini cukup untuk persiapanmu sebulan kedepan. Cepat kembali dan berhati-hatilah," ucapnya pelan.

"ne, kim ahjussi, gomawoyoo atas semua ini," ucapku lalu aku mulai menghilang untuk kembali ke tempat persembunyianku. Namun, langkahku terhenti, mataku membulat sempurna. Rasa takut mulai menjalar di seluruh tuhuhku hingga tubuh ini bergetar hebat. Ternyata, tempat persembunyianku selama 4 tahun itu telah di ketahui. Ku lihat salah satu anggota dari _Mixed United_ dengan prajurit yang sangat banyak di belakangnya telah menggeledah tempat persembunyianku yang berada di bawah tanah itu.

"lapor tuan, tidak ada seorangpun di dalam," ucap salah satu prajurit.

"tidak mungkin, cari lagi !, water pasti di sini," ucap namja yang terlihat sangat jahat itu.

"w-water,,? Apa yang di maksudnya adalah aku," gumamku dalam hati.

Aku semakin takut sekarang. jantungku berdetak hebat. Kakiku terasa lemas dan bagai tak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuhku.

"apa ini akhirnya?, harus kemana aku sekarang?, eommaa, appaaaa!, mian aku tak mampu melindungi united kita dan dunia ini. Mungkin aku bukanlah namja ramalan yang orang-orang harapkan. Aku hanya namja biasa appa, eomaaa..!," ucapku lirih dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. Lalu tiba-tiba suara teriakan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"disannnaaaaaaa.!,"ucap salah satu prajurit yang telah melihatku.

Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya, lalu aku mulai berlari sekuat yang aku bisa sekarang. Dadaku sangat sesak sekarang. Aku sangat takut, benar-benar takut.

"hosshh, hoshh, hoshhh," deru nafasku tak beraturan. Kudengar prajurit itu masih saja mengejarku. Namun, karena aku tahu sudut-sudut united ini dengan sangat baik, aku berhasil bersembunyi.

"sialll, dimana anak itu," ucap salah satu prajurit.

"j-jika kita tidak menemukannya, k-kepala kita taruhannya," ucap prajurit lain terengah - engah.

"sial, ayooo cari lagi," ucap prajurit yang lain, lalu kulihat mereka menghilang.

Aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang. dengan nafas yang masih memburu, aku menyandarkan tubuhku di pohon besar untuk mengistirahatkan jantungku sesaat.

"apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?, aku tak bisa bersembunyi seperti ini terus. cepat atau lambat, aku pasti akan di temukan oleh mereka lagi." gumamku dalam hati.

Lalu, dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, aku mencoba melangkahkan kakiku sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini. Nafasku masih saja memburu, jantungku bagai terlalu keras bekerja sekarang. Aku terus berjalan sejauh yang aku bisa. Namun, kakiku terasa lemah, kepalaku terasa pusing dan mataku mulai berkunang-kunang. hinggaaa..

~BUGHHH~~

Tubuhku terjatuh. Aku ingin segera berdiri sekarang. Namun, tenagaku bagai tak ada sama sekali. Mataku memburam. Tetapi, aku berusaha terus membukanya. Aku tak ingin mati sekarang.

"eomma, appaaa!, tolong aku," ucapku lirih. Namun aku benar-benar tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang. Hingga aku tak sadarkan diri.

Mataku mulai terbuka perlahan. Yang kulihat hanya hamparan hijau yang indah. Dengan hamparan awan biru cerah dengan gumpalan awan putih. Ini adalah keadaan unitedku 4 tahun silam. Lalu mataku membulat sempurna. Kulihat ada dua wajah yang benar-benar kurindukan selama ini. Dua wajah yang hangat yang telah lama tak kulihat tengah tersenyum kepadaku di bawah pohon beringin yang sangat besar.

"ee-eeommmaaaaa, aa—apppppaaaaaaa," ucapku berteriak lalu berlari ke arah mereka. Ku peluk erat mereka berdua, menghilangkan semua penat dan beban yang ku tenggung seorang diri.

"apaaa dan eommaa selalu di sisimu nak." ucap suara hangat milik appa.

Aku menoleh keatas dengan air mata yang setia mengabsen pipiku yang kering. Kulihat mereka berdua tengah tersenyum sangat hangat dan lembut. Sesuatu yang tak bisa kulihat lagi, kini telah dapat kulihat kembali.

"ee-eommaaaa, A-appaaaa, cepat jemput Suho, Suho ingin disini, disini sangat indah," ucapku dengan tangisku yang meledak.

"tidak sayangg, kau belum saatnya disini," ucap eommaku dengan senyum tulusnya.

"m-mengapa eomaaa, apa eomma tega melihatku disiksa eohh..?" ucapku dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi.

"bukan begitu nak, kau belum melaksanakan tugasmu. Kau juga belum menepati janjimu kan, jika kau akan menyelamatkan dunia," ucap appaku sambil menghapus air mataku yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir.

"ta-tapii appaa, aku tak memiliki kekuatan apapun, ak-akuu," ucapku terisak.

"tak ada yang langsung instan di dunia nak, kau akan mendapatkan kekuatanmu ketika kau telah yakin akan dirimu sendiri," ucap appa lagi.

"benar Suho, kau akan mendapatkannya, pohon kehidupan tak pernah salah memilih Suho," ucap eomma lembut.

"e-eomaaa ," ucapku lirih. Lalu aku menghapus air mataku kasar.

"baikalah appa, eomaaa, aku akan membuat dunia ini kembali damai seperti dulu. Aku akan percaya pada diriku sendiri. Aku akan berusaha untuk semua orang yang telah percaya padaku, aku akan menghancurkan kejahatan itu eomaa ,appaa," ucapku semangat.

"itu baru anak appa, kau akan menjadi malaikat bumi Suho,'' ucap appa dengan senyumnya.

"ia Suhoo, kembalilah, bukan saatnya kau tertidur sekarang," ucap eomma sambil mendorongku lembut ke arah cahaya putih.

"eomma, apaaa," ucapku.

"kau pasti bisa Suhoo, pergilah, buat appa bangga waterrrr," teriak appa diikuti senyum oleh eommaku.

"hmmmm, pasti appa eommaaaa, aku akan membanggakan kalian," ucapku lalu menghilang di balik cahaya.

Suho POV End

Author POV

Suho perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mencoba membiarkan matanya menangkap cahaya perlahan. Lalu ia mencoba melihat kesekelilingnya. Ia merasa sangat asing dengan tempat itu.

"dd-dimana aku ," ucap Suho lirih sambil memegang kepalanya.

"kau dirumahku anak muda," terdengar sebuah suara.

"n-nuguseyo,,?" ucapku terbata

"aku melihatmu terbaring di tengah hutan, dan aku melihat banyak sekali prajurit berkeliaran, lalu aku mencoba membawamu kesini," ucap kakek tersebut.

"kau bukan salah satu dari mereka,?" tanyaku.

"jika ia salah satu dari mereka, bagaimana kau ada disini,"ucap sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Layyy..?" ucap kakek itu.

Suho sedikit mematung, melihat namja yang sangat cantik menurutnya mendekat kearahnya.

"kau water..?" tanyanya dengan wajah ramahnya.

"w-water..? ehh, n-nee.." ucapku menunduk.

~~GREPPP~~~

Suho membulatkan mata sebulat-bulatnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat sekarang. Ia tak menyangka, namja cantik yang tak diketahui siapa itu tengah membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Suho hanya mematung dalam pelukannya. Ia merasa nyaman, dan perlahan energinya terasa terisi kembali. Anehh, memang aneh, namun itu yang Suho rasakan sekarang.

Author POV End

Suho POV

Aku merasa sangat tenang di pelukan namja ini, entah karena apa, seluruh energiku terasa bagai terisi kembali. Lalu ia mulai melihat ke arahku dengan wajah manisnya dan berkata hal yang mengejutkanku.

"kau adalah coupleku," ucapnya ceria.

'c-co-coupleeee,,?" Ucapku sambil menganga.

"hmmmm," ucapnya dengan wajahnya yang manis.

"kenalkan, aku Zhang Yi Xing, kau bisa memanggilku Lay, aku dari _China United_, aku juga ikon sepertimu," ucapnya dengan wajah yang bahagia.

"m-miannn, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," ucapku sambil memegang tengkukku.

"k-kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang cerita ramalan," ucap Lay tak percaya.

"hehehe, sebenarnya aku kurang tahu," ucapku tersenyum kaku.

"bahkan aku belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan khususku," timpalku lagi.

"mwoooo..?" teriak Lay tak percaya.

"sudahlah Lay, memang ada yang terlambat dalam menguasai kekuatan khususnya." ucap kakek itu.

"tapii kek, dia sudah terlihat dewasa. aku saja ketika kakek selamatkan karena di kejar para prajurit sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatanku. Dan saat itu umurku masih 9 tahun," ucap Lay.

"sudahlah Lay," ucap kakek itu lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"nak, kau benar-benar tak tahu tentang ramalan itu," ucap kakek itu padaku.

"aku pernah mendengarnya, ada 12 namja yang bisa menghentika _Mixed United_ yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Namun, aku hanya tahu sebatas itu," ucapku.

"begini nak, pohon kehidupan telah meramalkan sesuatu yang merupakan harapan dari semua orang didunia. Pohon itu mengeluarkan 12 tanda dari daun mereka. Setelah sekian lama pohon kehidupan tak meramalkan sesuatu, ini pertama kalinya, pohon tersebut meramalkan sesuatu di tengah kacaunya dunia ini" ucap kakek itu.

"12 namja itu maksudnya apa kek,?" tanyaku lagi.

"12 namja itu adalah orang pilihan. Entah mengapa, pohon kehidupan memilih 12 namja itu. 12 namja yang di pilih oleh pohon kehidupan itu memiliki kekuatan khusus ." timpal Lay sebelum kakek itu menjawab.

"kekuatan khusus..? apa seperti,.?" ucapku terputus.

"yaaaa, kau adalah water. Di buku ramalan pohon kehidupan, 12 namja tersebut memiliki couple yang telah di pertemukan oleh takdir. Dan kau water, couplemu adalah aku, aku heal(unicorn)," ucap Lay dengan senyumnya.

"heal(unicorn)..?" ucapku tak mengerti.

"aigooo, kau tak tahu sama sekali ternyata," ucap Lay.

"12 namja itu akan memiliki couple yang cocok dengan kekuatan mereka yang di tentukan oleh takdir. jadi, setiap namja pilihan akan memiliki couple dari namja pilihan juga," ucap Lay lagi.

"begini nak, ada 12 lambang kekuatan yang di ramalkan oleh pohon kehidupan. Yaitu water, teleportation, wind, earth ,light, flame, time control, telekinesis, lightning, heal(unicorn) ,frost(ice), dan flight(dragon). Masing-masing dari kalian akan mempunyai couple yang sesuai dengan kekuatan kalian. Namun, kalian harus belajar juga bagaimana cara menyatukan 12 kekuatan luar biasa itu untuk melawan kekacauan ini. Itulah mengapa, _Mixed United_ selalu berusaha membunuh 12 orang dalam ramalan," ucap kakek itu .

"ternyata begitu," ucapku.

"kau sudah mengerti chagi," ucap Lay yang entah kapan sudah memelukku dari belakang.

"c-chagii apa!, kita hanya couple, bukan kekasih," ucapku gugup.

''heheheheh, aku bercanda water, jangan di bawa serius. Kan couple dengan kekasih jelas berbeda. Andaikan coupleku juga kekasihku, pasti sangat menyenangkan," ucap Lay sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya kepadaku.

"lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain kek," tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"yang lain masih tersebar, kita hanya bisa berharap, mereka semua belum terbunuh selama masih ada perlindungan dari pohon kehidupan," ucap kakek itu.

"l-lalu bagaimana kami bisa berkumpul kek," tanyaku lagi.

"dengan hati kalian," jawab kakek itu dengan senyum.

"h-hatii..?" jawabku.

"ne, hati 12 namja saling terhubung satu sama lain. Oleh karena itu, kalian akan sangat mudah akrab satu sama lain," ucap kakek itu.

"apa kita hanya diam begini saja kek?" tanyaku.

"kita harus mencari super power yang lain," sahut Lay.

"benar, kalian adalah couple yang di beri wasiat oleh pohon kehidupan. Dimana dalam ramalan, kalian harus menemukan couple yang lain," jawab kakek itu sambil memberikan sebuah buku kuno.

"apaa ini kek," tanyaku.

"itu adalah buku ramalan, lihatlah halaman pertama," ucap kakek itu.

Lalu aku membuka buku itu, dan terlihat ada seekor unicorn sedang bermain dengan air.

"unicorn menyukai air, apa ini..?" tanyaku.

"itu artinya kita adalah couple yang dipilih oleh pohon kehidupan. Aku unicorn dan kau water," ucap Lay.

"buku itu akan memuat petunjuk penting buat kalian dalam mencari super power yang lain," ucap kakek itu.

"baiklah Suho , ayoo berjuang," ucap Lay semangat.

"l-lalu kapan kita akan pergi..?" tanyaku.

"jika buku ramalan menunjukkan gambar dan petunjuk baru pada halaman berikutnya," jawab Lay.

"begitu," ,

~~GREKKKKKK~~~

Perutku berbunyi, lalu aku melihat Lay dengan wajah merah.

"astaga, kau lapar water..?" ucap Lay.

"heheheheh, ne heal," ucapku malu.

"kau belum makan nak..?" Tanya kakek itu.

"ne heleboji, aku sudah 2 hari tak makan. Ketika mencari makanan, aku terlihat oleh prajurit dan berlari hingga kesini," jawabku.

"itu juga takdir Suho," ucap kakek itu tersenyum.

"ayooo , chagii kita makan ayooo," ucap Lay sambil menarik tanganku.

"ahh, ne heal," ucapku gugup lalu berdiri mengikutinya.

"nasib dunia ini ada pada kalian, cepat atau lambat, tempat ini akan di temukan oleh mereka. Kalian harus cepat - cepat pergi dari sini," ucap kakek itu pelan.

SuHo POV End

Author POV

Suho dengan semangatnya menyantap makanan yang ada di meja makan. ia sangat lama tidak makan dengan tenang seperti ini.

"uu-uhukkkk," Suho tersedak.

"aigooo chagiya, pelan - pelan makanan ini juga untukmu semua, jangan terburu-buru," ucap Lay sambil memberi Suho segelas air,lalu Suho meminumnya.

"hehehheeh , mian heal," ucap Suho nyengir lalu melanjutkan, makannya.

"water apa kau juga kehilangan keluargamu..?" Tanya Lay lemah.

"ne, aku kehilangan mereka 4 tahun silam," jawab Suho sambil mengunyah ayam gorengnya.

"kau sudah bisa melupakan mereka," sahut Lay.

"takkan ada yang bisa melupakan orang yang telah melahirkan dan menjaga kita heal. Namun, jika kita terus terlarut dalam kesedian, kita lebih baik mati saja. Karena aku sudah berjanji pada mereka, bahwa aku akan membuat mereka bangga di surga," ucap Suho.

"nee, tap-tapi, hikzz, hikzz, aku masih tak percaya aku takkan melihat mereka lagi," jawab Lay mulai terisak.

"h-heaal," ucap Suho lirih.

Lalu, Suho berdiri dan memeluk erat tubuh Lay. Namja dengan poni bagai kuda negeri dongeng itu hanya terisak di pelukan Suho.

"uljimmaaa, aku akan selalu disisimu. aku berjanj, aku akan membuatmu bisa menerima ini semua," ucap Suho lembut sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari mata indah Lay. Lay yang melihat mata tulus namja itu kemudian mempererat pelukkannya.

"g-gomawoyooo water," ucapnya.

"nee, kalau begitu kau tak boleh menangis lagi. kau terlalu indah untuk terluka" ucap Suho tulus.

~~BLUSHHHH~~

Wajah Lay seketika memerah. lalu ia makin mempererat pelukannya agar wajah merahnya tak kontras terlihat oleh couple timnya itu. Suho hanya tersenyum melihat Lay. Entah mengapa Suho merasa damai jika tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Lay. apa karena mereka couple tim atau apa, Suho pun tak mengerti. Yang Suho yakini sekarang, ia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga sekarang untuk menemukan kekuatannya agar bisa melindungi namja ini.

"tenanglah heal, aku akan melindungimu," ucap Suho.

Author POV End

Suho POV

Perlahan bias cahaya mengusik tidurku. Tak terasa pagi telah tiba. Ku coba menormalkan pikiranku yang masih berterbangan entah kemana, dan mencoba membuka mataku perlahan. Ku lihat couple timku Lay sedang tertidur manis di sebelahku sambil memeluk pinggangku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Entah mengapa, aku sangat nyaman berada di sisinya. Ku lihat wajah manisnya terpejam tenang di dadaku. Lalu tanganku mulai mengelus kulitnya yang mulus. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, betapa Indahnya ciptaan tuhan ini. Lalu tanganku terhenti pada bibirnya yang pink. Aku susah payah menelan salivaku. lalu dengan jantung ku yang tak berdetak normal, kudekatkan wajahku kewajahnya. Mulai terasa deru nafas halusnya di wajahku. Aku menutup mataku, lalu jarak antara kami semakin menipis hingga suara ketukan pintu mengagetkanku. Kontras aku menarik lagi wajahku karena heal telah sedikit terbangun.

"kalian ayoo bangunn! Sudah pagii, ayoo sarapann," teriak kakek itu.

Lay yang mendengar suara kakek itu mulai membuka matanya. terlihat ia tersenyum tulus ke arahku. Aku hanya mencoba membuang wajahku, karena wajahku pasti sangat merah sekarang. Lalu ia mencoba mengeratkan pelukannya lagi di pinggangku, lalu kurasa ia menghirup dalam bau tubuhku lewat kepalanya yang berada di dadaku.

"iya kek, kami keluar," ucap Lay. "water, kau habis jogging, jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat," ucapnya tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar kami.

Aku hanya mematung, aku sangat malu akan diriku.

"aishhh, apa sebenarnya ini. kami hanya couple tim. ingat sShoo, jangan gila," ucapku.

Lalu aku mencoba menenangkan diriku, dan menyusul Lay ke meja makan.

Suho POV End

Author POV.

Terlihat 3 orang penghuni rumah itu tengah asik menyantap sarapan mereka. Lay dan kakek rame mengobrolkan sesuatu. Dan Suho hanya mencoba tersenyum, karena ia masih sangat gugup sekarang. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang dari arah kamar Lay-Ho membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"jangan - jangan," Tanya Lay.

"benar , tidak salah lagi" ucap kakek itu.

"a-ada apa?" Tanya Suho .

"Ramalan baru telah tiba, mungkin ini saatnya kita mulai bertarung water," ucap Lay.

"a-aapaaa," sahut Suho gugup.

Lalu mereka bertiga masuk ke kamar Lay dan Suho. terlihat buku ramalan itu tengah melayang di udara dengan cahaya yang sangat terang. lalu, buku itu terbang kearah mereka bertiga, dan jatuh tepat di tangan Suho. Lalu, buku itu perlahan terbuka. Perlahan buku itu mecerminkan sebuah tulisan. Lalu munculah sebuah gambar burung api yang mengelilingi matahari yang di selimuti cahaya yang sangat terang.

"ramalan akan mulai terbuka," baca kakek itu.

"kekuatan terbesar akan mucul setelah ia benar-benar perlu untuk melindungi," baca Lay.

"apiii, selalu memiliki cahaya," baca Suho. "apa maksudnya ini," tambahnya.

"flame dan light telah muncul dalam ramalan," ucap kakek itu.

"flame dan light..?" Tanya Lay dan Suho.

"jangan banyak bertanya, cepat siapkan diri kalian dan cari mereka," ucap kakek tegas.

"tapii, kakek bagaimana sendiri..?" Tanya Lay.

"pohon kehidupan telah bicara, cepat lakukan," ucap kakek itu.

"baiklah kek, kami akan menyelamatkan dunia ini, dan kami akan kembali menemui kakek," ucap Lay mulai terisak.

"sudahlah heal, aku tidak akan apa-apa," jawab kakek itu.

Lalu Lay dan Suho mencoba bersiap mengikuti ramalan buku itu. Jika memang pohon kehidupan benar adanya, ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang bagi keduanya.

TBC

heuh~.. selesai sudah cap 1, mohon review nya ne...


	2. Together We Can Save The World ch 2

Title : Together,We Can Save World (Chapt.2)

Author : PUTRA/Mrs.D-z (saiia tak tahu yang mana yang benar, mianhae)

Main Cast : Exo K&M

Other Cast : Can You See In This Story

Genre : Fantasi,Romance, Yaoi

Rating : Angst, Friendship

mianhae chingudeul, karena ada beberapa kesalahan, kami belum tahu siapa sebenarnya pemilik fanfict ini. dan atas permintaan serta dukungan chingudeul, kami lanjutkan kembali fanfict yang sempat tertunda ini ke chap berikutnya..

cekidoott...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Terlihat 2 orang namja tengah berlari di tengah hutan dengan segerombolan prajurit yang mengejar mereka. Namja yang sangat tinggi itu terus menarik tangan namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk menghindari prajurit yang tak henti - hentinya mengejar mereka.

"hosshh, hosshhh, hosss," deru nafas mereka berdua di tengah hutan yang sangat luas itu. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat seorang namja telah mencegat mereka. Namja itu tersenyum jahat dengan prajurit yang sangat banyak di belakangnya. Kedua namja itu bagai terkepung. Mereka tak tahu lagi harus kemana sekarang. Kemudian, namja yang terlihat sangat jahat itu mengarahkan salah satu tangannya kearah dua namja yang terlihat sangat tertekan itu.

"matilah kalian," ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahat. Lalu tiba - tiba terlihat segerombolan ular keluar dari tangan namja yang sangat jahat itu. Kemudian ular itu melilit dua namja yang tak berdaya itu. Namun…

"flammmeee attackkk.." Ucap namja tinnggi itu, kontras ular-ular yang melilit mereka hangus seketika. "kau yang memaksaku," ucap namja tinggi itu marah.

"kau ingin bermain-main sayang," ucap namja itu.

Lalu tangan namja yang sangat marah itu kembali mengeluarkan api. "fire ballll..!" Ucap namja tinggi itu sambil mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Namja jahat itu lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya, "snake hill," ucap namja itu. Kemudian muncul ular besar dari dalam tanah yang membawa namja tadi di atas tubuhnya. "ahahahahahaha, kalian akan mati disini," ucapnya tertawa bengis.

"mimpilah saja ular busuk," teriak namja tinggi itu.

"kalian tak memberikanku pilihan lain," ucap namja jahat itu.

Setelah itu matanya berubah menjadi mata reptile yang jahat. Bagai mata ular yang mematikan. "snake toksiii," ucapnya. Lalu ular itu mengeluarkan racun dari dalam mulutnya. Namja tinggi itu hanya membulatkan matanya tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hinggaa, "lighttt angelll," ucap namja yang lebih pendek itu. Seketika cahaya yang sengat terang menyelimuti hutan yang kelam itu. Lalu racun ular itu tak mampu menembus bongkahan cahaya yang melindungi tubuh namja tinggi dan namja yang memiliki paras tenang itu.

"l-lighttt..? Kau sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu?" Tanya namja tinggi itu.

"tenanglah flame, aku akan melindungimu," ucapnya. Lalu dengan mata yang bercahaya, ia memajukan tangan kanannya. Terlihat kumpulan cahaya pada tangannya. Lalu, "empty light," ucap namja manis itu. Lalu seketika hutan itu bagai tak bercahaya. Seluruhnya telah menjadi gelap gulita. Sangat, sanggatt gelap. Lalu, ketika hutan itu kembali terang, namja tinggi dan namja berparas polos itu telah hilang seketika.

"sialll..! Ucap namja jahat itu. Tunggu saja, kalian akan mati di tanganku, ahahahahahhaha," ucapnya dengan tawa jahatnya.

Author pov end

Suho pov.

aku dan heal terus berjalan menelusuri hutan yang lebat ini. Ku lihat heal masih sedikit murung karena meninggalkan kakek itu seorang diri. Namun, karena perintah pohon kehidupan, mau tak mau kami harus melakukan ini.

"sudahlah heal, kita harus yakin heleboji akan baik-baik saja," ucapku sambil menggandeng bahunya.

"ne water. Tapii, tetap saja aku merasa khawatir. Aku belum membalas semua kebaikannya selama ini," ucap lay

"oleh karena itu, balas semua kebaikannya dengan mengembalikan dunia seperti dulu," jawab suho dengan bijak.

"nee water, aku akan menepati janjiku pada heleboji," ucap lay dengan semangatnya yang telah kembali.

Kami terus berjalan mengikuti peta ajaib dari buku ramalan ini. Kami mengikuti arah yang di berikan oleh peta ini. Kata kakek, kami juga akan merasakan sendiri, jika kami sudah dekat dengan super power yang lain. Karena sesungguhnya hati kami telah dihubungkan oleh pohon kehidupan. Kami terus berjalan, entah ini sudah berapa lama. Hutan yang kami lewati ini bagai tak bernyawa. Bukan pohon hijau yang kami lewati, melainkan pohon tua yang siap untuk rubuh kapan saja.

"ahhhh, capek sekali," ucap lay.

"kamu mau istirahat dulu heal,?" Tanyaku.

"tidakk, kalau kita berhenti tanda merah yang berkedip ini akan semakin jauh. Dan bisa - bisa hilang dari peta kehidupan ini," jawab lay.

"tapi kulihat kau sudah kelelahan, istirahatlah dulu," ucapku.

"gwencanayo, aku hanya tak terbiasa berjalan sejauh ini," ucapnya lagi.

"bukannya kau akan terus berlari di tengah situasi kacau ini, bagaimana kau bahkan tak terbiasa berjalan..?" Tanyaku aneh.

"hehehehe, sesungguhnya aku selalu di antar unicorn kemanapun aku pergi," jawabnya.

"u-unicornn..?" Tanyaku

"nee, aku tak pernah berjalan karena aku selalu berada di punggung unicorn." Jawabnya.

"laluu, kenapa kau tak memanggilnya..?" Tanyaku.

"yaaaa…water pabo! Kau ingin kita langsung ketahuan, aku sudah lama sekali tak menggunakan unicorn gara - gara situasi ini," jawabnya.

"iya juga yaa, unicorn kan terbang dan suaranya juga keras," sahutku.

"kali ini kau pintar water," jawabnya. "bukan hanya itu, jika kita menggunakan kekuatan power kita, kita juga akan sangat mudah untuk di lacak," tambahnya

"begituuu, m-mwooo, jadi maksudmu aku selama ini bodoh..?" Tanyaku kesal.

"memanggg iya, kau saja tak tahu apa-apa tentang ramalan itu," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"ishhhh, kauuu!," ucapku.

"tidaaakk, water marah aku akan kena tsunami nanti," ucap lay mengejek sambil tertawa, lalu ia sedikit lari menjauh dariku.

"yaaa..! Kauuu, kau akan ku tenggelamkan dalam lautan eohh," ucapku lalu sedikit mengejarnya.

Suho pov end

Author pov.

terlihat di sebuah rumah kakek tua sedang bersiap-siap meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya. Karena kakek tua itu tahu, tempat tinggalnya ini pasti sudah di lacak oleh mixed united. Lalu, lewat pintu belakang ia segera pergi entah kemana, dan menghilang di hutan yang gelap.

Tiba-tibaa.

~~bughhhh~~

Terdengar pintu depan rumah tersebut di dobrak.

"cepat cari super power ituu," ucap seorang yeoja yang berparas cantik namun terkesan mematikan.

Lalu, para prajurit masuk kedalam rumah tua itu, dan menggeledah semua isinya.

"laporrr tuan putri, tak ada seorangpun disini," ucap prajurit itu.

"appaaaaaaaaa..? Tidak mungkin, cari lagi," ucapnya.

"sepertinya mereka sudah pergi tuan putri," ucap salah satu prajurit menunjuk pintu belakang yang terbuka.

"siall, super power itu benar-benar ingin mempermainkanku," ucap yeoja jahat itu sambil menggenggam tangannya.

terlihat suho dan lay masih asyik bercanda gurau di tengah hutan. Suho mencoba menangkap lay namun tak kunjung juga mendapatkan namja cantik itu.

"yaaa heal! Kau akan mati jika aku mendapatkanmu." Ucap suho berteriak.

"coba saja cobaa," ucap lay mengejek.

Lalu suho terus mengejar lay hingga ia mendapatkannya. Ia memeluk pinggang lay, lalu menggelitiknya. Yang kontras membuat lay kegelian.

"yaa, yaaa kau mau apa sekarang heal," ucap suhoo

"a-ampunn ahahhaha, iya w-water aku kalah, ahahahahha," ucap lay kegelian.

Lalu tiba-tiba mata mereka bertautan. Mereka berdua masih tak ingin memalingkan wajah mereka. Mereka berdua bagai ingin menikmati wajah masing-masing. Lalu terlihat suho mendekatkan wajah tampannya menuju wajah lay yang mulai memerah. Lalu lay mencoba menutup matanya, hingga sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

"wahhh, wahhhh romantis sekalii," suara itu membuyarkan segalanya.

Kontras lay dan suho melihat kearah suara itu, dan terkejutnya mereka. Melihat seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik namun sangat jahat telah tersenyum sinis kearah mereka. Dengan prajurit yang sangat banyak di belakangnya, membuat lay dan suho tau, wanita ini pasti anggota dari mixed united.

"masih bisa bermesra-mesraan rupanya..?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan membunuh. "kalau begitu, ini akan menjadi hari terakhir kalian melakukan adegan drama menjijikkan ini," ucapnya.

Lay dan suho nampak gugup. Terlebih lagi suho, yang benar-benar bagai orang yang kedapatan mencuri oleh orang sekampung. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"tenanglah water, cepat atau lambat, kita pasti akan bertarung , "ucap lay. Lalu suho hanya menelan kasar salivanya sambil mengangguk.

Wanita itu lalu dengan sangat cepat menyerang lay dan suho.

"kill mirror," ucapnyaa. Lalu kaca yang sangat tajam dan banyak telah menuju kearah lay dan suho. Suho hanya mematung. Namun, lay dengan sigap melindungi suho.

"kehidupan tanaman," ucap lay. Lalu pohon besar muncul mendadak dari dalam tanah dan menghalangi kaca-kaca yang ingin mengoyak kulit mereka.

"kau mau main - main ternyata," ucap yeoja jahat itu. "kau pikir pohon - pohon tak berguna itu bisa selalu melindungimu..?'' Tambahnya dengan nada mengejek.

Terlihat keringat menetes deras dari pelipis lay. Suho yang melihatnya hanya mematung. Ia sangat tahu, lay sama takutnya dengan ia sekarang. Namun, lay mencoba melawan mempertahankan jiwa pohon kehidupan yang ada pada diri mereka. Suho mencoba menggepalkan tinjunya, dan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya.

Author pov end

Suho pov.

aku hanya mematung. Melihat lay yang mati - matian melawan yeoja dari mixed united. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Ku lihat peluh mulai menjalar membasahi tubuh lay. Aku tahu, ia sama takutnya denganku. Namun ,ia berusaha mati-matian untuk melindungi jiwa kami berdua.

"mirrorrr fire," ucap yeoja itu. Lalu, ribuan kaca yang terbungkus api menuju tajam ke arahku dan lay.

Lay lagi - lagi mencoba melawan. Ia memang bukan pengendali yang bisa memukul seseorang. Ilmu khususnya hanyalah penyembuhan. Tapi, lay masih saja berjuang mati - matian melawan yeoja itu tanpa takut. Aku kemudian menggempalkan tanganku dan mengangkat wajahku.

"_tak ada yang langsung instan di dunia nak, kau akan mendapatkan kekuatanmu ketika kau telah yakin akan dirimu sendiri," ucap appa_

"_benar suho, kau akan mendapatkannya, pohon kehidupan tak pernah salah memilih suho," ucap eomma_

Aku masih terus mengingat kata - kata itu. Lay tak mungkin berjuang sendiri. Aku lebih baik mati melindungi, dari pada hidup tapi slalu dilindungi. Lalu, aku menutup mataku. Membiarkan hembusan cahaya mengalir di tubuhku. Kurentangkan tanganku merasakan udara yang mengelilingi tubuhku. Lalu, ku buka mataku tajam. Ku lihat lay masih mencoba menghindari kaca - kaca itu dengan perlindunagn pohon - pohon yang telah mati. Lalu kurasa, air mulai mengelilingi tubuhku. Aku merasa ada tenaga baru yang mengalir dari tubuhku.

"lay, terimakasih," ucapku. Lalu aku mengarahkan kedua tanganku ke arah pohon yang hampir tertembus itu, dan "water attackkk!" teriakku. Lalu air yang sangat besar menerobos kaca itu hinga berserakan di tanah. Lay yang menyadari itu kontras menoleh.

"w-wwater kauu..?," tanyanya dengan tak percaya.

"ia heal, aku telah mendapatkannya, tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu," ucapku lalu maju kearah lay. "kau santai saja," ucapku. Lalu aku menatap tajam yeoja yang bertampang bengis itu.

"hahaahahah, percuma kau sudah mendapatkan kekuatanmu, kau hanya air," ucapnya tertawa.

"benarkahh, satu hal yang tak kau tahu, air bisa mencair, mengeras, jadi udara dan embun, bahkan bisa panas dan dingin," ucapku berteriak.

"bodohh..! Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku, baiklah lihat saja. "ucapnya. Lalu ia merentangkan tangannya, "mirror killing," lalu kaca - kaca yang tak terhitung turun dari langit bagai hujan. Kaca - kaca tajam itu bagai bisa mencabik seseorang tanpa sisa.

Lalu aku mencoba menutup mataku. Membiarkan air mengalir mengelilingiku.

"heal, tolong hidupkan pohon itu, "tunjukku pada sebuah pohon tua yang mati.

"hmmmm, baiklah," ucapnya. Lalu cahaya putih keluar dari tangan lay, seketika pohon tua itu tumbuh subur kembali.

"terima kasih, "ucapku. Lalu ku manfaatkan pohon besar itu untuk menghambat kaca - kaca yang menuju kepada kami. Namun, pohon itu tak lama menahan kaca-kaca itu, hingga pohon itu rubuh. Lalu, aku membuka mataku lebar.

"hahahahahahah, matilah kalian super power, ahahahahahah," teriak yeoja itu tertawa.

"mimpilaaahhhh," teriakku. Lalu, kaca - kaca itu tengah tergeletak ditanah.

"m-mengapaa bisaa..?" Tanya yeoja itu tak percaya.

"kau tahu, kau terlalu meremehkan air. Air memang terkesan lemah. Namun, hampir seluruh bumi ini adalah airrrr," teriakku keluar dari pohon-pohon dengan air menahan pijakanku hingga aku tak menginjak tanah sekarang.

"k-kauuu..!," teriak yeoja itu.

"mengapa, kau terkejut..? Bahkan tanah yang kau pijak, ada air di bawahnyaaaa..!," teriakku. Lalu seketika air keluar dari bawah tanah. Air itu bagai mengamuk. Banyak prajurit langsun tenggelam. Namun, yeoja itu tak semudah yang ku bayangkan.

"benar, sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkanmu, water," ucap yeoja itu yang telah melayang dengan pijakan cermin di bawahnya.

"ap-appaaa," ucapku.

"rasakannn,! Kill of mirror blast," teriak yeoja itu.

Lalu aku menyadari tanah mulai bergetar. Aku menekan tanah dengan tanganku hingga tubuhku terangkat air. Lalu dari bawah tanah dan atas langit, cermin bagai pedang menuju ke tubuhku.

Suho pov end

Author pov

suho terus melawan yeoja jahat dari mixed united itu. Lay hanya menganga kagum dengan kekuatan super yang menurutnya sangat mengagumkan itu. Lalu tiba – tiba lay merasa tangannya ditarik seseorang. Lalu air telah membawa mereka naik keudara. Tiba - tiba kaca - kaca yang bagai pedang dari dalam tanah dan dari atas langit kaca - kaca bagai pedang menuju ke arah suho dan lay.

"lay berpeganganlah," ucap suho.

"kau takkan ku biarkan bertarung sendiri suho," ucap lay.

"t-tapii kau bisa terluka, tenang saja aku akan melindungimu," timpal suho

"dan kau tidak," jawab lay. "kita couple tim suho, kita harus berjuang bersama," tambah lay. Lalu suho hanya tersenyum melihat tekad couple timnya itu.

"baiklah heal, kita berjuangg, "ucap suho. Lalu lay hanya tersenyum manis.

"kau selesaikan yang di atas, aku yang di bawah," ucap lay.

"baikkk," jawab suho.

Lalu, lay memainkan jemarinya sangat lincah. Kaca - kaca itu semakin mempersempit jarak kepada mereka berdua. Lalu, tiba - tiba pohon yang sangat besar melindungi lay dan suho dari serangan pedang dari bawah. Bukan hanya satu pohon. Tapi, ratusan pohon bagai membentuk perisai hingga kaca - kaca itu sama sekali tak dapat lolos.

terlihat suho bahagia melihat lay yang ternyata juga sangat tangguh. Kekuatan lay bukan hanya dalam penyembuhan. Tapi ia juga dapat menghidupkan sesuatu yang telah mati. Namun terlihat lay semakin melemah. Suho yang menyadarinya ,ingin mengakhiri ini semua. Lalu suho memainkan tangannya ke atas dan kebawah. Perlahan air mengelilingi dirinya. Lalu ia berteriak "dragaon wataer," teriaknya. Lalu, air yang sangat besar membentuk naga yang terlihat kokoh. Lalu, suho berpikir lebih baik lari, karena lay sudah sangat lemah. Ia menggendong lay, dan meletakkan lay di naga air itu. Lalu suho pun ikut naik. "kabut air," ucap suho. Lalu, semua pandangan yeoja tadi tertutup kabut tebal, lalu hentakan yang kuat memukul perut yeoja itu yang ternyata air tanah yang mengikuti arah tangan suho. Lalu ketika yeoja itu melihat ke arah mereka, suho dan lay telah menghilang.

"s-siaalllll, tunggu saja, kau akan mati di tanganku waterrr..!," teriak yeoja itu.

terlihat naga air telah melayang di langit kelam. Lay dan suho berhasil melarikan diri dari yeoja mixed united itu. Terlihat lay sangat lemah di pengkuan suho.

"lay gwencana..?" Tanya suho menghapus keringat dari wajah lay.

"hmmm, gwencana. Aku akan seperti ini jika terlalu banyak menyembuhkan atau menghidupkan sesuatu. Tapi ini hanya sesaat. Miann, tak banyak membantu water," ucapnya lirih sambil melihat ke arahku.

"tidak membantu apa..? Kau sangat hebat tadi. Jika tanpa bantuanmu, kita tidak akan bisa menghindari kaca - kaca itu," timpal suho. Lalu lay hanya tersenyum.

Tiba - tiba, buku ramalan bergetar hebat. Warna merah pada peta itu semakin membesar. Lay yang melihat itu, mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dari pangkuan suho.

"tidak salah lagi, mereka di bawahh," ucap lay.

"benarkah, baiklahh. Dragon water off," ucap suho. Lalu naga itu menjadi tangga air dari langit yang membawa mereka turun ke tanah. Lalu terlihat 2 orang namja tengah tergesa - gesa berlari dengan prajurit di belakang mereka. Lalu, hati suho dan lay merasa nyaman, jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"apa ini tanda - tandanya heal,?" Tanya suho

"tidak salah lagi, mereka pasti flame dan light," ucap lay.

"kajjaaa, mereka pasti butuh pertolongan," ucap suho yang dibalas anggukan mantap dari lay.

"f-flame bagaimana kita bisa kabur," ucap namja yang bernama light itu.

"lari saja terus, pohon kehidupan akan melindungi kita, kita akan bertemu saudara super power kita," ucap flame.

"t-taapii aku sudah tidak kuat," ucap light.

Lalu mereka terlihat berhenti sejenak.

"naiklahhh..!," ucap flame sambil menunjukkan punggung kokohnya.

"m-mwwooo," ucap light terkejut.

"cepatt," ucap flame lalu light naik ke punggungnya. Mereka terus berlari sekuat tenaga. Mereka tak bisa terus-terusan menggunakan tenaga mereka. Karena, jika mereka menggunakan tenaga mereka, akan sangat mudah bagi mixed united melacak mereka. Tak ada pilihan lain selain berlari.

"flame, sudahlah kau juga pasti lelahh, turunkan aku," ucap light.

"t-tidakk , hosh hosshh, ak-akuu akan melindungimu, baekhyun," ucap flame.

Light yang bernama asli baekhyun itu membulatkan matanya. Ini pertama kali sejak mereka bertemu, flame memanggil nama aslinya. Biasanya mereka slalu bersapa dengan nama kekuatan mereka. Ya seperti flame ataupun light. Lalu baekhyun mempererat pelukannya di leher chanyeol dan berbisik.

"gomawoyooo, yeollie," bisiknya, yang membuat detak jantung chanyeol yang berdetak cepat karena berlari, semakin cepat sekarang. Lalu sebuah pohon mendorong mereka terjatuh kearah semak belukar. Lalu para prajurit hanya terus berlalu.

"k-kaliaaannnnn,?" Tanya flame.

"salam kenal saudara," ucap lay ramah.

''k-kaliann.? Namja pilihan itu juga,?" Tanya light.

"hmmmm, kami namja pilihan juga," jawab water

"syukurlahhhhhhh," teriak flame yang langsung mulutnya di bekap airnya water.

"jangan berisik," ucap suho, "takutnya mereka masih berkeliaran disini, "ucap suho pelan.

"yaa..! Kau paboo sekali flame," tambah light.

"hehehehehe, aku cuma bahagia," timpal flame.

Lalu dengan tanaman yang bagai punya mata menghawasi seluruh area itu. Lalu,lay tersenyum

"mereka sudah pergi jauh," ucap lay.

"bagaimana kau tahu,?" Tanya light.

"aku mempunyai kekuatan kehidupan. Jadi, lewat sesuatu yang hidup di sekitar sini, aku bisa menaruh tubuhku disana," jawab heal.

"k-kereeeeenn," ucap flame sambil menganga .

"oeaa, kita belum berkenalan. Baekhyun imnida, aku light dari light united, "ucap baekhyun.

"chanyeol imnida, aku flame. Aku dari fire united," ucapnya sambil nyengir.

"suho imnida, aku water dari tree united," timpal suho

"lay imnida,aku heal,aku dari china united," ucap lay.

Mereka ber-empat langsung bercakap ria. Memang benar, hati mereka bagai terhubung karena mereka mungkin semuanya senasib. Ikon - ikon yang kehilangan unitednya. Terutama flame, ia sangat bahagia bertemu suho dan lay. Sehingga namja yang tinggi tampan ini terus saja mengoceh.

"kalian couple tim, cocok sekali," ucap lay.

"ahahahhahahaha, dari mana cocok, aku tinggi dan dia pendek," ucap chanyeol yang mendapatkan pukulan di lengannya.

"siapa juga yang mau jadi couple timmu, pohon kehidupan saja yang salah," ucap baekhyun manyun.

"ahahahahaha, aku cuma bercanda light, jangan di masukkan kedalam hati," ucap chanyeol.

"nee," ucap baekhyun yang tersenyum miris karena chanyeol alias flame kembali memanggil nama kekuatannya dan bukanlah nama aslinya. "apa kau tak bisa memanggil namaku yeolli," ucap baekhyun dalam hati.

"perisai pohon ini akan melindungi kita, setidaknya ini satu - satunya kekuatan yang tak bisa di lacak mixed united karena dari alam,"ucap lay.

"kita di sini saja tenang, sampai buku ramalan memberi petunjuk baru, terlalu bahaya berkeliaran di luar," tambah suho yang mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

Lalu mereka terlelap.

Author pov end

Chanyeol pov

aku melihat wajahnya yang sedikit murung ketika aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan kekuatannya. Aku ingin saja terus memanggil namanya. Tapii, aku menghormatinya, karena ia tim coupleku. Lalu, kami pun terlelap karena kelelahan.

aku terbangun dari tidurku karena merasa ada yang bergerak disebelahku. Lalu aku membuka mataku dan melihat baekhyun tengah menggigil. Kami tidur di dalam gua pohon dan berbaring di atas daun yang lay ciptakan. Tapi menurutku ini sangat panas. Apa karena aku api..?, entahlah. Kulihat wajah mungilnya menggigil. Lalu, ku naiki tempat tidur daunnya dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Kurasakan ia sedikit menggeliat.

"flame.? Waeoo..?" Tanyanya.

"aku akan disini light, aku akan menghangatkanmu," ucap ku.

"t-tidak usah, nanti kau yang kepanasan karena sesak. Lihat saja kau sudah telanjang dada begitu," ucap baekhyun.

"aku akan semakin panas jika membiarkanmu kedinginan. Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara," ucapku lalu membawa kepalanya ke dadaku yang bidang.

Chanyeol pov end

Baekhyun pov

aku merasa ada orang yang menaiki kasur daunku. Kontras aku menoleh. Kulihat chanyeol sudah ada di sampingku dengan bertelanjang dada. Aku sedikit gugup, namun aku berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"flame.? Waeoo..?" Tanyaku.

"aku akan disini light, aku akan menghangatkanmu," ucapnya

"t-tidak usah, nanti kau yang kepanasan karena sesak. Lihat saja kau sudah telanjang dada begitu," ucapku.

"aku akan semakin panas jika membiarkanmu kedinginan. Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara," ucapnya lalu membawa kepalaku ke dadanya yang bidang.

Aku mencoba menolak. Namun, ini begitu nyaman. Aku memang tak tahan hawa dingin. Yang orang anggap biasa saja bagiku terkadang sangat dingin. Namun, pelukan erat chanyeol menghangatkanku. Bukan kerena ia memiliki kekuatan khusus yaitu api. Namun, aku merasa ini pelukan kasih yang hangat.

"tidurlah, istirahatkan dirimu. Hari esok masih panjang," ucapnya sambil memelukku.

"nae, flame, gomawoyoo," ucapku .

"aku mohon, panggillah aku yeollie sesekali," ucapnya.

Aku menoleh kepalaku ke atas dan melihat mata tulusnya yang hangat.

"aku akan memanggilmu yeollie setiap saat jika kau mau," ucapku lembut

"nee, gomawoyoo, baekhyunie," ucapnya.

Mataku membulat. Ucapan itu sangat lembut. Entah ini rasa dekat karena kami couple tim atau apa. Aku mulai merasa ini bahkan lebih. Lalu aku merasa seseorang mencium keningku lembut. Yang membuatku merasa sangat hangat. Lalu kulihat chanyeol tengah mencium keningku lembut dan tersenyum.

"aku mencintaimuu.." Ucapnya di tengah malam yang dingin.

Kontras aku membulatkan mataku. Tubuhku yang lemah bagai menghilang karena rasa bahagiaku. Rasa kantukku entah terbang kemana. Lalu aku menoleh ke arahnya. Melihat matanya agar aku tahu ketulusannya. Namun, mata itu benar - benar tulus. Ia masih tersenyum padaku.

"m-miaann, aku mungkin tak pantas merasakan ini. T-tapii baekhyun ak-akuu," ucapnya terpotong karena aku langsung mendaratkan bibirku di birbirnya. Aku tak mau mendengarnya mengoceh terus. Rasa bahagiaku telah memuncak sekarang. Chanyeol mendorong tengkukku agar memperdalam ciuman kami. Lalu, akupun membalas dengan memeluk tubuhnya yang hangat.

"g-gomawoyyoo yeollie," ucapku.

"tidak, aku yang berterima kasih. Aku akan menjadi couple tim dan namjachingumu yang akan mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu," ucap chanyaeol tulus.

Lalu aku hanya berbaring di dadanya yang bidang dan hangat. Lalu, aku mempererat pelukanku hingga aku terpejam di ikuti cahnyeol yang tertidur juga dengan tubuh kami yang masih berpelukan.

Tbc

heuhhh...

sekali lagi mianhae readers-deul...

and gomawo sudah sempatin baca ne ^^...

oh ya~, jangan lupa mampir ke cerita sebelah ne :

love, love, love dan my love for my friend ^^

gamsahamnidaaaaaaa...


End file.
